powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hara Dragov
Hara Dragov is the Green Godzilla Ranger. Biography An orphaned child of Japanese and Russian descent, Hara was raised in a Japanese orphanage. Often bullied for his odd appearance, he quickly grew into something of a bully, but as he got older, around primary school, he came to the realization .that no one really wanted to be friends with someone like him. He tried to change, but found it impossible to shake this bully thing off. As he got older he was accepted into a boarding school away from Japan for his boxing skills. Happy to leave the country and start anew, he still somehow kept getting strange looks, but he just ignored them and stayed lonely. While at boarding school, he noticed a strange pod fall from the sky, and headed out to investigate. He found a crater, a trail, and two other boys, Joey and Adam. They tracked the trail into the woods, where Hara stumbled across a secret door. He fell into a cave, which turned out to be part of a secret base. Inside, a floating head appeared on a screen and greeted the intruders. He introduced himself as Toho, saying that their planet was in danger and offering to help. Hearing a scream outside, the floating head gave them morphers and told them to go help. Taking the green one, Hara headed out, but too late to contribute to the fight. Finding the screamer, Yvette, he took her into the base where she would be safe. Toho inducted her into the team as well. Hearing that more foot soldiers--Jujus--were in town, Hara morphed and Toho teleported him to the fight. He didn't do very well against the main monster, which grew giant-sized, and he had to call on Godzilla himself for aid. He and his teammates were able to defeat the monster with the help of their monsters, and Godzilla immediately kicked him out of his cockpit. After regrouping with his team, he helped clean up the destruction from their battle. The next day was the weekend, and Hara went to his usual coffee/comic book shop. Joey joined him there, and after a brief argument with Adam, they discussed the missing morpher Toho had mentioned. After Joey left, Yvette came in for her breakfast, and the two bonded over being foreigners in a foreign land. Their conversation was interrupted by yet another Xilien attack. They faced off against Gigan, apparently destroying him before he grew giant-sized. This time, the Rangers formed the Kaiju Megazord, once again defeating their foe. He noticed that Joey was acting odd, and asked the others about it, but they didn't know what the problem was. Back at the base, Toho revealed that the other morpher had been found--but not by the Xiliens. The Jujus were already out there, so Hara attacked them, helping with the cleanup afterwards. Unfortunately, during the battle the girl who'd found the morpher was captured, and according to Toho, likely brainwashed. Hara was still hopeful, saying brainwashing could be undone. He returned home, planning to meet the other Rangers at the gym to train on Sunday morning. They met there the next morning, and Hara began showing Yvette a few boxing techniques. After a few hours of practice, Hara got hungry and decided to order Asian takeout, collecting orders from the others before making the call. He ordered at least three bags of food just for himself. Afterwards, they got into a discussion about the brainwashed Ranger, which Joey thought he had seen. He wasn't able to really justify it, so Hara didn't believe him and went back to training. A call came in alerting the Rangers to Juju activity in the quarry. They discovered that the foot soldiers had been planting dynamite in the mines. As they tried to fight their way in, the Bronze Ranger appeared. She beat him and Yvette up, leaving with an explosion. The debris demorphed and knocked out Hara. Recovering, he and Yvette limped away, Hara saying that the next time they faced the Bronze Ranger, it couldn't be just the two of them. Toho teleported them back to the base and healed them. On his way home, Hara discovered that Joey had also lost to the Bronze Ranger, badly. He carried him to the hospital. On the way he and Yvette, whom he'd called, brainstormed a cover story for their teammate, ignoring his comments about them all being like a family. He waited with Yvette until Joey was ready to see them. He listened to Joey's ideas on beating the Bronze Ranger, but had to go home, so he said goodbye. Joey was attacked in the hospital, and Hara rushed to his aid. He promptly got lost in the hospital, and by the time he reached Joey's room, the Black Ranger was gone. He and Yvette had already gotten back to base. While talking to them, Hara headed into the park, where he ran into Rachel--literally. They chatted for a little while, until both had to head home. The day after that, Hara had a quiet morning of exploring the town. He got to talk to Rachel a bit more, but was teleported to the command center in the middle of their conversation. Fortunately, it was because Toho knew how to undo Fay's brainwashing--they had to get rid of the chip on the back of her neck. In the meantime, Hara became fed up with Adam's arrogance, and in the woods outside they started an actual fight. After both had beaten each other to a pulp, Adam quit because they were too evenly matched--unless Hara wanted a fight to the death, which he very definitely did not. He wandered for a bit, until he was called back into action against Agent Zau. In the course of the battle, Joey's house was destroyed and Yvette captured, though Hara forced Zau and Fay into a retreat. He invited Joey to stay with him until his house could be fixed, and decided that since the team needed a leader and nobody else was stepping up, he might as well try. While he wondered what to do, Hara was nearly run into by Dr. Adachi, who'd detected his morpher energy with an experimental device of hers. He soon admitted to being a Power Ranger, and agreed to let her examine his morpher. That done, he wandered again, trying to think. Adam called and told him that Agent Zau had offered to trade Yvette for Ranger tech. He wanted to double-cross the Xiliens, which Hara cautiously agreed to. Hara doubted the alien would keep his word either, and was proven right when Zau tried to trick them with a hologram of Yvette. He was wounded, though not severely. Once again, he went home. A day later, he went looking for the Bronze Ranger, and caught her, dragging her back to the others. They were able to free her and Yvette at once, and when the former wanted to join the team, he accepted her quickly. Adam showed up as well, acknowledging that he'd been behaving badly, which Hara didn't object to either. Happy at all of these small victories, he headed back to the dorm to sleep. He was awoken by a car through the wall, courtesy of the latest Xilien monster. They destroyed it and parted ways once more. While training a few days later, an alarm sounded, summoning him to battle once again. This time there was no monster to fight, only a damaged building full of injured civilians. When faced by reporters demanding to know how the Rangers had let this happen, he was tongue-tied. Yvette and Joey covered for him, and everyone teleported back to base to discuss this new attack. War Games While at the gym, Hara blacked out mysteriously and woke up in a dark room full of taxonomied animals with a dull pain in the back of his head. Also there was Chikato Shiga, who likewise didn't know how he'd gotten there or what the pain in his head was. Hara checked the back of the other boy's neck, and found a closed wound. The stuffed animals began to attack them. Hearing the wall creak, Hara began kicking it down. Chikato morphed, surprising Hara, who followed suit and blasted the pursuing animals with his Atomic Godzilla Blaster attack. Joining them was yet another stranger, Mikey La Cross, who identified himself as Kamen Rider Monster. They fled down the passageway into a new, bare room with a glowing blue cube in its center. Hara immediately recognized it as a trap, but managed to touch it anyway, setting off floor and ceiling spikes. He managed to shatter the cube, and the spikes retracted. Chikato managed to contact Marina, his teammate, through his morpher. Hara was relieved to hear that there were other Rangers about. He chose the next door, which led to a swampy room full of giant, glowing mushrooms. He poked one, and discovered that it was actually a monster, with the face and fangs of an anglerfish, and tentacles. Eventually they defeated it too, and its jaw twisted back to form an open door. Hara wanted to move on, not trusting the room, and the others went with him. The next room had a false floor over a bottomless pit. Hara fell, but caught himself, then decided to let go, hoping there was a bottom. He broke a finger on landing, but was otherwise unhurt. This chamber was very dark and didn't seem to have any way out. Personality Strong-willed, heroic, honest, will not stand by and let evil happen, protective of his friends. In spite of his apparently standoffish demeanor, he is kind, friendly, and likes cute things, especially cats. He seems to be intimidating, cold and distant, but in fact he just tends to daydream a lot. Arsenal *Morpher *Atomic Godzilla Blaster (attack) *Green Godzilla Blaster *Godzilla Gauntlets *Godzilla Zord Appearance Hara is 17 years old. He is pale skinned, 6'3", has messy white hair that covers one eye, and an athletic build. His basic face is fairly intimidating and cold-looking, and he has a scar under his right eye that he got when he was younger. Category:Power Rangers: Kaiju Thunder Category:Power Rangers: War Games Category:Human Category:Male Category:Green Ranger